2007-10-31
This is what happened on Wednesday, October 31, 2007, (Halloween) in stories that can be dated Events Samhain begins at sunset. At Whateley Academy Ito Sensei keeps Tansy well after curfew and tells her he will double the detention if she’s caught on the way back. Then he trips the fire alarm. The place is crawling with security, making it pretty much impossible to get back. Tansy calls in a favor, creating a real fire for Security to deal with. Then she meets Imp, who was waiting for her.All Hallows Ball: Part 1 Adam meets John in the showers and avoids accepting an apology. Joe tells him off for being a dick, and Adam goes to hear Peeper’s apology. In Powers Theory, Dr. Quintain is busy at the start of class so the students talk until he starts the class.A Little R&R 3: Part 2 In sixth period Powers Lab, Alyss and Amy discuss their projects a bit. After class, Amy makes cookies and then gets into her costume. She adds a bit of a flourish with lighting up one of her floating spheres above her head. Elizabeth Carson has a discussion with Rev. Englund about what will happen if last year is repeated. Nimbus breaks Ed Rutherford out of Juvenile Detention and promises him revenge. Kayda and Danica have a talk about math tutoring.All Hallows Ball: Part 2 A discussion with a group of bullies about their next moves. Maggie hunts for, and finds, a mandrake root for her next concoction to free Loophole from her spirit. Thuban foreshadows the All Hallows Ball on his WARS program. Pru and Adam get fancy costumes for the Ball courtesy of Tansy Alyss makes costumes for a lot of people, including Gwen who decides to come as Peter Pan. Colin, coincidentally, came as Captain Hook.Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice: Part 3 Imp at the Halloween party. She’s dressed as an angel. Outcast Corner is providing music.Imp 6: A Very Imp-ortant Date: Part 3 Amelia Hartford, Tatsuo Ito and Imp meet Solange in Testing Room E for a secret classification session. During the session, they discover that she’s an Avatar, something she had tried to keep secret, especially since she has a very strong spirit. They pull Kayda in, and then Loophole. Then Amelia discusses it with Mrs. Carson. Elyzia Grimes does a divination for the night. Good News. Then she does one for the warning Raven had given her. This time it has changed; there’s some hope. Maggie pours her anger into the alchemical poison she’s creating from the mandrake root. Tansy Walcutt leads her two best friends, Elaine Nalley and Kayda into her room in Dickinson Cottage. The girls look around and then hit the showers.All Hallows Ball: Part 3 Lina Samhurst wanders into the game room in Poe because she does not feel like attending the Halloween Ball. She finds Steve Rossiter there, playing Tomb Raider. They trade gripes about the problems their powers pose, and then decide on a game of Mario Cart. (Note: Lina calls Steve “Goldilocks,” but it’s not obvious if this is a code name, a snark of some kind, or a culture reference that’s just going over my head. Or maybe it’s just a comment on his being a blonde.) When Tansy and friends return from the showers, the find Ms. Hartford, the Assistant Headmistress, waiting for them. They check for security, and then Ms. Hartford tells Tansy that she may be able to create a Force. Bella Horton, the house mother of Poe cottage, ruminates on her situation. Tansy has a long discussion with Joanne Gunnarson about past deeds and misdeeds, and finally manages to get her to try to patch up the difference between her and Elaine. Adam Lambert waits for his girlfriend, Prudence Tavori, to come down the stairs of Dickinson Cottage. Alyss goes to the ball and gets zapped by Exquisite, who is wearing a costume that is heavy enough that she can't be identified. Exquisite and her gang jump Amy and Sapphire. A fight ensues. Aegis jumps in. Then Alyss arrives. Amy switchs powers in the middle. Exquisite is carried off by Iron as the gang retreats. The party is a rousing success. Tansy has a run-in with Dale Townsend. It does not end well. Maggie Finson preps her spell into a glass of punch and approaches Elaine. They exchange a few words, and then Joanne grabs one of the glasses of punch and downs it. The spell works: Joanne’s spirit is forced out of her body to the Astral plane as her body falls down, dead. Ed Rutherford enters Room 316 in Whitman cottage and removes a few pages from Maggie Finson’s spell book - the pages on the spell that Nimbus had arranged for her to find. He thinks that Nimbus’ plan went well as he escapes. Maggie Finson screams in horror as she sees Joanne fall dead. "That Wasn't what was supposed to happen!" Lanie's spirit intervenes, bringing Atlantean medical skills to bear. The Kodiak arrives, likewise. After the dust settles, Maggie is being escorted to her room to get her spell book.Murphy's Laws of Spirit: Part 1 She locates the book, only to find the last section blank. Security Chief Delarose orders her locked up in the warded lockup, and then orders her room to be thoroughly searched. He then orders that Lifeline be given the opportunity to recreate it from her near-exemplar memory. Eldritch is to be the first one to examine the result. Things are simply too neat. Amy, Alyss and Sapphire have a council of war in front of Hawthorn. Exquisite and her gang recover from their defeat and vow revenge. How DARE they! Other Stories This date is within the span of other stories. Either the stories have not been processed, or nothing in those stories happened on this date. *'Tea and Tears' See also *Index for October 2007 *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline